La naissance de Gauvain
by Diamantbleu
Summary: Mais comment, au vu de l'amour que porte la reine d'Orcanie a son mari, le petit Gauvain a t-il pu être conçu?


Il l'attendait derrière la porte.

Vêtu d'une repoussante chemise de nuit rayée couleur ocre et d'un grotesque bonnet de nuit pendant affreusement sur le côté gauche, qui lui donnait l'air encore plus imbécile que d'habitude-si cela était seulement possible- il avait l'air d'un singe ridicule, trépignant d'impatience, sursautant d'excitation, pressé au plus haut point d'accomplir l'acte qui allait suivre, et qui aurait déjà dû être accomplit depuis des mois.  
Elle s'avançait pour le découvrir ainsi, étalé sur le désormais lit conjugal, brillant dans toute sa splendeur de dégénéré, un sourire dégoûtant de satisfaction, les yeux luisants d'un plaisir qui lui donnait une telle envie de meurtre sur sa personne que çà en était douloureux. Il était ravi de l'avoir à sa merci.

-Ah ah, vous venez enfin accomplir le devoir conjugal, voyez à quel point je suis sur mon trente-et-un ! Je vous avoue douce amie qu'après tout ce temps à attendre que vous vous décidiez à venir occupez mon pajot, j'ai comme qui dirais l'impatience décuplée, et que je vous attends avec un savoureux mélange d'excitation frénétique et de crainte stimulante ; j'en ai même perdu le désir de faire une belle citation latine pour marquer le coup, voyez à quel point ce moment me tarde !

-Imbécile. J'ai dit une fois, et ça sera une fois. Si c'est pas la bonne tant pis.

Elle s'avança d'un pas le plus lent possible jusqu'au lit. Il s'était lavé et parfumé pour l'occasion, le salopard. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait épousé que pour être à la tête d'un royaume. Mais dès les premières secondes, tout en lui l'avait révulsée. Sa face de complet branquignol, son sourire détestablement supérieur, ses manières grandiloquentes, son langage faussement érudit, sa façon de se faire mousser aux yeux de ses interlocuteurs en se donnant des airs tragiques. Un véritable bouffon imbu de sa personne, le roi des imbéciles. Elle avait eu envie de le briser en plusieurs morceaux dès la deuxième citation latine.  
Au bout de six mois de mariage, il comptabilisait déjà une vingtaine de traces corporelle, de gravité variée, par lancé de divers objets plus ou moins massifs ou tranchants sur la partie du corps du choix de sa femme au moment où l'envie lui prenait. Le lit conjugal n'avait pas été honoré une seule fois depuis le jour maudit ou elle avait promis d'unir son destin au sien ou plutôt à celui de son royaume pour le reste de sa vie.  
Mais le plus repoussant était l'excitation, la fascination presque, qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait alors qu'ils partageaient un repas en commun, son regard où se mêlait la peur de se prendre l'assiette écrasée en mille morceaux sur la tête et le désir à peine refoulé qu'il avait de la dompter, comme il disait. C'était ce regard de veau qu'elle exécrait le plus chez lui, aussi le repas était le moment de la journée qu'elle appréciait le moins et elle les prit très vite en solitaire, dans une nouvelle salle à manger spécialement aménagée pour elle dans l'aile est. Elle n'aimerait jamais ce maudit château aux courants d'air glaciaux, mais l'atmosphère était déjà plus respirable.

Ce moment allait être une apothéose ! pensa-t-il en la voyant commencer à se dévêtir, d'un geste lent. Il en mourrait d'envie depuis la première rencontre avec cette femme si belle, dont la sauvagerie lui faisait forte impression. Il en était tombé amoureux dès qu'il l'avait vu et depuis attendait le moment ou elle daignerait enfin s'offrir à lui. Evidemment il avait peur d'elle comme tout le monde, bien sûr, il portait sur le corps les marques de sa folie, mais en même temps plus elle le violentait, plus çà l'excitait. C'était un étrange sentiment, malsain il le savait, mais rien n'avait jamais été sain dans sa vie, ce n'était qu'une pierre de plus à l'édifice. Jour après jour, il la voyait user de ses charmes sur ses auxiliaires les plus zélés, balancer son corps lancinant devant eux, les appâter avec ses charmes de sorcière. Lui n'avait droit qu'à des assiettes cassées et des sarcasmes ou le dédain était plus que perceptible. Toute l'Orcanie le savait ouvertement cocul, tout le monde se gaussait de son infortune conjugale. Sur le champ de bataille, les soldats faisaient des paris à peine dissimulés sur le prochain chevalier, le prochain garde, le prochain aide de camp, le prochain palefrenier qui serait l'amant de la nouvelle reine. Les spéculations se portaient aussi sur le prochain objet qu'il plairait à la reine de balancer sur son mari dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche pour tenter une amorce de conversation. Chez les autres chefs de clans, c'était le sujet qui mettait tout de suite tout le monde d'accord. Dans sa propre famille, ses cousins se délectaient, la situation était toute à leur avantage, si le couple royal se haïssait trop pour concevoir un héritier la couronne passerait potentiellement dans leurs mains. Partout il passait pour le roi des pignoufs.

Ce soudain accouplement, c'était elle qui l'avait décidé. Ce matin. Elle était entrée dans sa chambre alors qu'il était encore en train de ronquer. Il avait senti les couvertures se tirer dans un geste brutal et claquant.

-Hein que, quoi, ah ben vous vous y mettez dès le petit matin maintenant, vous avez encore franchi un palier d'intensité ! Vous recherchez peut-être ma compagnie pour terminer la nuit, à moins que vous comptiez m'étouffer directement avec cet oreiller ?

-Ce soir, pauvre sot. Ce soir je coucherais avec vous.

-…Ah.

-Oui. Vous pourrez vous en donnez à cœur joie, je sais que vous attendez qu'çà. J'espère ne pas avoir à réitérer la chose, j'ai pris des dispositions pour concevoir facilement un héritier.

-Un héritier ?

-Oui sinistre crétin, pourquoi d'autre vous croyez que je coucherais avec vous ?

-…pour rien.

-Bon.

Elle avait quitté la chambre sur ces mots.

-Quand vous disiez que vous aviez pris des dispositions pour concevoir un héritier, commença-t-il alors qu'elle le laissait "docilement" commencer la chose, vous vouliez dire que vous êtes allez voir un enchanteur pour qu'il vous refile une potion de fécondité, histoire que çà marche tout de suite ?

-Je suis allé voir cet abrutit d'Elias. Il m'a certifié une efficacité garantie. Cà a plutôt intérêt, il me serait extrêmement pénible d'avoir à renouveler la chose.

Il encaissa, après tout ce soir elle était à lui. Elle savait de toute façon qu'elle devrait faire un héritier, et qu'elle aurait fatalement à écarter les cuisses pour ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire indéfiniment. Cà avait juste été une question de temps.

Sans surprise, il était aussi nul là-dedans que dans tous les autres domaines. Ses gestes étaient mal assurés, crispés, il faisait des petits halètements essoufflés et il la regardait à intervalles réguliers avec ses yeux luisants. Elle avait eu beaucoup d'amants, sans qu'elle ne parvienne jamais à retrouver dans aucun de leurs visages les traits paternels. Il était sans conteste l'un des plus mauvais. La chose accomplie, il s'endormit presque aussitôt, étalé comme une crêpe sur le lit.

Neuf mois plus tard, des hurlements perçants confirmèrent l'entière réussite de la potion d'Elias. Le fourbe y avait mis toute son excellence, car même lui craignait la reine et sa vengeance musclée en cas d'échec. Cette potion était sans conteste l'une des plus réussie de sa carrière.

Un fils, vivant et bien constitué comme promis, mais né dans des conditions difficiles. Une assemblée féminine composée des dames nobles du royaume et des suivantes entourait le lit royal. Elles admiraient le petit, emmailloté dans les langes, qu'elles se faisaient passer entre elles. Le royaume avait un héritier.

-Emportez le. Dit-elle à la duchesse d'Orcanie qui s'était approchée d'elle, afin de lui donner l'enfant.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir, ce rejeton qu'elle avait enfanté dans la douleur, des heures de souffrance pour cette créature issue de la semence de cet imbécile, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait failli mourir pour ça. Elle se retourna dans les draps blancs, ses longs cheveux noirs cachant entièrement son visage, laissant le paquet s'éloigner, sans avoir regardé une seule fois son fils, et sans se douter que, de tous les hommes qu'elle avait approché en espérant y retrouver les traits paternels, c'était ce petit être fragile qui y ressemblait le plus.

La duchesse s'approcha de son mari, qui parlait avec le nouveau papa.

-Peut-on le garder pour l'instant ? La reine n'en veut pas.

Galessin avisa le paquet, haussa les épaules et demanda d'un regard son avis au père. Ce dernier s'approcha et écarta un peu les tissus qui protégeaient l'enfant. Comme çà, à première vue, il n'avait ni ses traits ni ceux de sa femme. Mais il criait, c'était bon signe. Un futur petit renégat, espéra-t-il.

\- Push. dit-il en approchant sa tête de celle du petit.

Il eut droit à un superbe hurlement pour réponse.

-Ben quoi, il faut bien commencer le plus tôt possible en leur inculquant le vocabulaire de base ! fanfaronna-t-il devant les yeux légèrement arrondis de ses interlocuteurs.  
Vous pouvez le garder avec vous pour l'instant, si vous voulez. Moi, je vais aller embrasser ma petite femme !

Il se dirigea d'un pas léger et guilleret vers le lit conjugal ou la reine l'accueillit avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

-Félicitation douce amie, vous avez donné un héritier au trône. Vous m'en voyez fort ravi, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'embrasser devant toute notre cour, pour l'occasion ?

Il avait bien élevé la voix, de façon à ce que tout le monde entende, se pencha sans attendre de réponse et l'embrassa devant le public qui applaudit, certains s'essuyant même les yeux.

Cà, elle lui ferait payer. Profiter de ce moment horrible pour triompher et afficher devant une foule de personnes qu'elle n'était qu'un instrument destiné à lui donner des héritiers, elle avait envie de l'étrangler. Ses forces revenant tout d'un coup, elle se redressa pour lui coller une gifle monumentale. De quoi lui mettre la honte devant ses sujets et les représentants des autres clans le jour de la naissance de l'héritier, c'était parfait. Il y eu des ricanements.

-Et vous pouvez vous gratter pour les autres. Un seul être issu de votre semence est suffisamment répugnant à porter comme çà.

Cà avait été leur seul et unique baiser, plus jamais il n'osa de nouveau, tout comme il n'y eu pas d'autres petits Orcaniens.


End file.
